princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PrincessKaileena
Welcome to my Talk page! I hope to have a good time here on this Wiki! *Write to my talk page and I will answer. *I can make some mashups (video) if any of you want me too, cause I also have a Youtube account. *You can follow me on twitter .https://twitter.com/PrincessTamina2%7C Click Here *My favourite charater is Kaileena (you can see by my username) Just a Few Things... Hi PrincessKaileena, its good to see that your adding so many images. However, some of the images you have uploaded already exsist on this Wiki, and we try to avoid doubling up on them. If your not sure if the image you are uploading already exsists, just check the gallery on that characters page, you should be able to find all the images for that character there. If you see that the image doesn't already exsist, then you can go ahead and upload it. For example, you have been uploading images of Kaileena, so just go to Kaileena's page and check out the gallery to make sure they don't already exsist. I have deleted the images you uploaded that already exsisted (and I realised that you were using them for your user page) but don't worry, I replaced them with the previous ones so your user page still looks exactly the same. Don't be thrown off editing though, I'm not going to be watching every move you do... actually, I will be, thats my job here. ;D I'm just letting you know before you upload any more. You can only learn by making mistakes. :) And I assume that your a fan of Kaileena, right? You might like the image I edited of Kaileena a while back, and you can check it out at my Sandbox page '''if you like. Feel free to use it on your user page if you like. :P I also take image requests, so if theres an image you want changed, tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do. Have a nice day, and happy editing! Grim Leaper19 (talk) 06:16, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Background for Your Wiki I'm just letting you know that I haven't forgotten about that background image for your Wiki, it's just that I've had a busy week with school and work. I only have one or two classes tomorrow, so I should be able to get it done then. I'll upload it straight to your Wiki when I'm finished; all you'll need to do is apply it. Have a nice day! ''Grim Leaper19 (talk) 10:06, July 24, 2012 (UTC)'' Kaileena's Page Yes I did remove the images you added to kaileena's page, simply because it was getting crowded. You may add one or two more back to the page, but add the rest to Kaileena's gallery; I'm trying to keep majority of the images in galleries so they don't look as scrambled. ''Grim Leaper19 (talk) 06:16, July 25, 2012 (UTC)'' Hello! Hi PrincessKaileena, I've made a blog post that somewhat concerns you here. Read it and let me know what you think :) Sylvari (talk) 13:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Ivi Adamou Wiki Background Hi there PrincesKaileena. I've posted on your Wiki the background you requested, and it should be ready to go. Here's a link to your picture . If there's anything you want changed or added to it, let me know. Sorry for the delay, school and work have been keeping my hands full. All the best with your Wiki. [[User:Grim_Leaper19|Grim_Leaper19]] ''([[User talk:Grim_Leaper19|'''''Talk]]) 04:50, August 12, 2012 (UTC)